Cassandra the Crane
Cassandra the Crane is a crane who lives in the So-Hi Mountains. She is also very kind to other animals in Asia. Physical Appearance She is a red-crowned crane. Personality She is kind of an impressive dancer to the animals of Asia. She usually has a good relationship in helping other characters, similar to Audrey and Carrie. It is also revealed Cassandra can teach table manners to other animals who are eating in a good or bad positions in Episode 90. As revealed in Episode 97, Cassandra must leave the mountains during the winter with a flock of cranes to avoid being frozen. This refers that many birds leave during the winter. Appearances Season 4 * The Story of Horace the Hare (first appearance) * The Story of the Cooking Contest * The Story of Bao Bao's Long Goodbye * The Story of Confuse-us the Carp * The Story of Washi-Washi Day * The Story of Gertie the Goat Gallery Animation Ep 84 2.jpg|Cassandra at the zoo Ep 84 3.jpg Ep 84 4.jpg Ep 84 5.jpg Ep 84 6.jpg Ep 84 17.jpg Ep 84 18.jpg Crane Dance.jpg|Cassandra doing the Crane Dance. Ep 84 19.jpg Ep 84 21.jpg Ep 84 22.jpg|Bao Bao hugging Cassandra Ep 84 57.jpg Ep 84 63.jpg Ep 84 64.jpg Ep 84 65.jpg Ep 84 66.jpg Ep 84 67.jpg Ep 84 71.jpg Ep 84 73.jpg Ep 84 75.jpg Ep 84 76.jpg Ep 84 77.jpg Ep 84 91.jpg Ep 84 92.jpg Cassandra.jpg Ep 101 2.jpg Ep 101 3.jpg Ep 101 4.jpg Ep 101 5.jpg Ep 101 6.jpg Ep 101 7.jpg Ep 101 8.jpg Ep 101 18.jpg Ep 101 19.jpg Ep 101 20.jpg Ep 101 21.jpg Ep 101 22.jpg Ep 101 23.jpg Ep 101 24.jpg Ep 101 25.jpg Ep 101 26.jpg Ep 101 30.jpg Ep 101 31.jpg Ep 101 42.jpg Ep 101 45.jpg Ep 101 46.jpg Ep 101 48.jpg Ep 101 50.jpg Ep 101 52.jpg Ep 101 53.jpg Ep 101 55.jpg Ep 101 57.jpg Ep 101 60.jpg Ep 101 61.jpg Ep 101 62.jpg Ep 101 63.jpg Ep 101 68.jpg Ep 101 71.jpg Ep 101 78.jpg Ep 101 90.jpg Ep 101 91.jpg Ep 101 96.jpg Ep 101 97.jpg Ep 101 98.jpg Ep 101 99.jpg Ep 101 100.jpg Ep 101 102.jpg Ep 101 104.jpg Ep 101 105.jpg Ep 103 21.jpg Ep 103 22.jpg Ep 103 23.jpg Ep 103 24.jpg Ep 103 25.jpg Ep 103 26.jpg Ep 103 27.jpg Ep 103 28.jpg Ep 103 40.jpg Ep 103 42.jpg Ep 103 43.jpg Ep 103 44.jpg Ep 103 46.jpg Ep 103 49.jpg Ep 103 50.jpg Ep 103 52.jpg|Cassandra and Confuse-us Ep 103 53.jpg Ep 103 54.jpg Ep 103 55.jpg Ep 103 56.jpg|Cassandra in flight Ep 103 57.jpg Ep 103 59.jpg Ep 103 60.jpg Ep 103 61.jpg Ep 103 62.jpg Ep 103 68.jpg Ep 103 70.jpg Ep 103 71.jpg Ep 103 72.jpg Ep 103 75.jpg Ep 103 76.jpg Ep 103 77.jpg Ep 103 78.jpg Ep 103 80.jpg Ep 103 81.jpg Trivia * Cassandra is the first new animal introduced in Season 4. * She shares similar characteristics with Audrey, although there are differences between two. Audrey is very agony and Cassandra is busy dancing. * She reappears again in her next appearance, despite which she left the valleys during the winter. It is certainly unclear whether the events take place after flying south or it took place before Cassandra left. * She is based on a red-crowned crane as stated above. * Her favourite hobby is doing the crane dance. * She and Gertie are friends as revealed in Episode 90. * Cassandra is the only bird that leaves her hometown during the winter. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Asia Category:Birds Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Visitors of the Zoo